villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Abis Mal
Abis Mal is a bumbling and cowardly Agrabah criminal who appears in both the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains and Disney Villains War tournaments, frequently as an underling of a more powerful villain. He is a recurring villain in the expanded universe for Disney's Aladdin film, appearing in the sequel The Return of Jafar and the televison series. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Sultan for a Time After the first war, the disappearance of Jafar creates a power vacuum in Agrabah. Abis Mal manages, somehow, to become Sultan. Mechanicles serves as his right hand man. When Mirage comes to Agrabah, however, Abis Mal loses some of his power, though he retains the title. Losing the Crown Mal's empire comes crashing down with the arrival of Skeletor. The sorcerer brings with him a massive army willing to take down Abis Mal's forces. In this moment, Mechanicles proves a more decisive leader. He demands that Mal throw "the pink lever," used to summon an army of mud men. Abis Mal has no qualms with listening to Mechanicles in this moment and throws the lever. The mud men emerge, as expected, but Skeletor's second-in-command, Evil Lyn, freezes them. Abis Mal and Mechanicles enter the fray in a giant mechanical praying mantis, but another of Skeletor's lieutenants, Tri-Klops, takes them out with a grenade. A New Master - Vs Admiral Zhao Abis Mal and Mechanicles, disgraced after the loss at Agrabah, seek refuge with Maleficent at the Forbidden Mountain. Fortunately for them, she takes them in. She soon sends Abis Mal to steal the lamp of Jafar from the Fire Nation. Though Abis Mal tries to be secretive, he disturbs Admiral Zhao in meditation. When Zhao turns to face him, Mal sics his troops on the warrior. Zhao knocks them out handily, but Mal grabs the lamp. Zhao continually scorches Mal's behind as he tries to run away, causing the hapless henchman to drop the lamp. This proves the final straw for Abis Mal, as he draws his sword and charges Zhao. He actually nearly cuts down his rival, but Zhao nimbly dodges. A thrust, however, downs Zhao briefly. Zhao strikes Mal with a massive fireball, forcing Abis Mal and his associates to flee. The Battle of the Forbidden Mountains Abis Mal finally gets a chance at revenge against Skeletor when the wizard attacks Maleficent's lair. During the battle, he uses a magic tornado to destroy a leviathan-sized monster summoned by Skeletor. Orwen, one of the Witches of Morva, then turns Abis Mal into a giant. Abis Mal uses his new size and laser vision to their fullest, taking out Merman and laying waste to the battlefield. However, Evil Lyn has enough of Mal's attacks and changes him back into a normal person. Fortunately for Mal, Maleficent's forces win battle. He later sells the recently captured Evil Warriors to Kent Mansley for a hefty sum. Category:Disney Villains Category:Jafar and Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance Category:Mirage's Alliance Category:Maleficent and Hades Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Ursula's Alliance Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Jafar's Alliance in Disney Villain War Category:TV Show Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War